hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen
I serien Jenny er datter av Jens August Anker-Hansen og Eva Rosenkrantz. Jens August ser ut til å omkomme i en flystyrt under hennes aller første levedager, og hun vokser derfor opp sammen med moren de første årene. Siden faren er antatt død da hun døpes, får hun navnet Jenny Augusta etter ham. Under dåpen er Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz fadderen hennes. Etter noen år tar Eva med seg Jenny til Sveits, der Goggen allerede befinner seg. Når det senere viser seg at faren overlevde flystyrten, tar Eva med seg Jenny tilbake til Norge mens Goggen blir igjen i Sveits. Eva og Jenny Augusta prøver å danne en familie sammen med Jens August, men Jens August får ikke det samme forholdet til Eva som de hadde tidligere. Dermed bor Jenny de første årene etter farens tilbakekomst tidvis sammen med hver av dem. thumb|left|Jenny Augusta. [[Fil:Jenny Augusta finner brevet fra Astrid.png|thumb|Jenny Augusta finner et brev til Dagny fra Astrid gjemt i en vase. Foto: TV 2]] Etter at hun begynner på skolen uttrykker læreren hennes, Gerhard Svensen, i 2009 til moren at hun har konsentrasjonsvansker og at hun til tider faller ut av diskusjoner. Både Eva og Jens August tar saken alvorlig, og Jens August vil gjerne sende henne til en klinikk i utlandet. Eva på sin side er villig til å prøve andre alternativer, før de tyr til dette, og forsøker blant annet med flere alternative behandlingsmetoder, alle uten hell. Til slutt blir det Viggo Hauge, farens svoger, som når frem. Han oppdager at hun har en perle i det ene øret, og at dette har forårsaket problemene. Perlen blir fjernet, og problemet er løst. Senere kommer Goggen tilbake til Norge, og da prøver Eva og Jens August igjen å få forholdet dem i mellom til å fungere, for barnas skyld. Dette fungerer, med visse komplikasjoner. thumb|Jenny Augusta i koma etter [[brannen på Ankerseteren. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|left|Jenny Augusta i koma etter brannen på Ankerseteren, med [[Georg Anker-Hansen jr.|Goggen og Eva rundt sengen. Foto: TV 2]] Jenny Augusta har to foreldre som ikke alltid er like glad i hverandre, og dette har preget hennes hverdag. Men begge er veldig glade i henne, noe som blant annet kommer til uttrykk når de reddet henne da hun holdt på å omkomme i brannen på Ankerseteren. Som følge av brannen fikk Jenny Augusta brannskader og ble lagt i kunstig koma. Grunnet ulike komplikasjoner kan de ikke vekke henne på en stund, men en dag våkner hun av seg selv. Foreldrene bestemmer seg for å sende Jenny til USA slik at hun kan bli operert av de beste legene. Operasjonen er vellykket og Jenny blir frisk, men må tilbringe tid på Gullåsen rehabiliteringshjem etter operasjonen. Senere på året har Eva en hjerneblødning, og blir lam i halve kroppen og blir sittende i rullestol. Etter dette mister Eva en del av kontakten med datteren. Jens August foreslår at Jenny flytter til tanten Julie Anker-Hansen, som bor i Paris, et par uker. Først synes Eva det er helt uakseptabelt, men går til slutt med på det. Det ender med at Jenny Augusta starter på en kostskole i Paris, og ikke returnerer til Norge. [[Fil:Jenny ny og gammel.png|thumb|left|Jenny som barn, og som tenåring. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Jenny_Augusta_i_2013.jpg|thumb|Jenny i 2013. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Jenny.jpg|thumb|left|Jenny i Paris, våren 2013. Foto: TV2]] I april 2013 ringer hun til Eva og man kan da høre stemmen hennes. Dagen etter ser vi henne sitte på en benk i Paris og se på et bilde av Eva. Jenny er lei seg fordi moren aldri har tid til henne, og rømmer tilslutt fra skolen. Eva reiser dermed til Paris og skværer opp med henne, men kort tid senere ringer Eva til Jenny sent på kvelden og Jenny klager igjen over at Eva ikke har tid til henne. [[Fil:Jenny_tog.png|thumb|Jenny ankommer Oslo med flytoget høsten 2013. Foto: TV2]] I september 2013 skaffer pappa Jens August flybilletter til Jenny slik at hun kan få komme hjem igjen på besøk til familien i Norge. Hun kommer tilbake til en mamma som har mer enn nok å gjøre med hotellet og har lite tid til datteren. Da Jenny forteller Eva at hun blir mobbet på kostskolen i Paris bestemmer Eva at Jenny ikke skal dra tilbake likevel. Hun begynner derfor på skole i Norge, men også her blir hun utestengt og mobbet av de andre jentene i klassen. Læreren til Jenny kaller inn foreldrene til foreldresamtale og forteller at hun ligger et hestehode foran de andre i klassen i alle fag, men at hun må trene på sine sosiale ferdigheter. For å hjelpe Jenny å få flere venner vil derfor Eva arrangere en klassefest for klassen til Jenny. Men Jenny tør ikke dele ut invitasjonene, og ingen kommer. [[Fil:EvaJennyJens.jpg|thumb|left|Jens August, Jenny og Eva, høsten 2013. Foto: TV2]] Etter å ha lest en reportasje om Jennys familie i Aftenposten tar Birgitte, en av jentene på skolen til Jenny mobilen hennes. Hun later som at hun ikke vet hvor den er, og hjelper Jenny å lete etter den. Dagen etter kommer hun til toppetasjen for å levere mobilen som hun påstår hun har funnet, og Eva inviterer henne til å bli der utover dagen for å vente på Jenny som ikke har kommet hjem enda. Birgitte innynder seg hos Eva, og sier til Jenny at om hun selv ikke kan være en Anker-Hansen, er hun glad for at hun kan være venn med en. Jenny blir glad fordi hun endelig har fått en venn på den nye skolen. Eva er også glad for at Jenny endelig later til å ha funnet en venninne, og oppmuntrer de to jentene til å være mer sammen. Det viser seg imidlertid at Birgitte har en nokså tvilsom innflytelse på Jenny, som at hun blant annet oppmuntrer Jenny til å skulke skolen og kjøpe dyre klær etter å ha tjuvlånt farens kredittkort. Snart begynner Jenny selv å forstå at ikke alt er som det skal være med hennes "bestevenninne", og hun aner at Birgitte har stjålet fra henne. Birgitte har imidlertid sjarmert begge Jennys foreldre, og hun kommer ikke til orde med sine bange anelser. Særlig moren legger ivrig alt til rette for at Jenny skal være mer sammen med Birgitte. thumb|[[Birgitte er ikke noen god venninne for Jenny (t.h.) Foto: TV 2]] Jenny gjør derimot sitt beste for å unngå sin angivelige "venninne". Birgitte blir da direkte truende og påstår hun har informasjon som kan skade familien. Hun antyder at det for eksempel kunne komme en lekkasje om Anker Island, et prosjekt Jens August tidligere forklarte for jentene. Siden Jens August faktisk er midt i en stor etterforskning av mulig industrispionasje vedrørende nettopp dette prosjektet, må Jenny lure på om Birgitte virkelig kan ha noe med dette å gjøre. Noen dager senere påvirker Birgitte Jenny til å stjele sprit fra farens barskap, som jentene skal ha med til å drikke på en fest. Jennys foreldre oppdager imidlertid dette før hun kommer seg ut av leiligheten med alkoholen. Stilt til rette forteller hun dem endelig hva Birgitte har fortalt henne om hva hun vet om Anker Island. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer